


Tightrope

by rachelcabbit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelcabbit/pseuds/rachelcabbit
Summary: AU - Katara is visiting the Fire Nation and happens upon a circus. What she finds there is more than just entertainment; it's friendship. Ty Lee and Katara - one shot
Relationships: Katara/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded to LiveJournal in the atlaland community. It was then posted to fanfiction.net in May 2011.   
> This story was written as a gift to attackfish of the Fire Nation, in atlaland's 'Red Envelope' gift-giving challenge in Round 3.

It was fascinating. Katara was totally enthralled watching the girl on the tightrope.

Dressed in pink, the girl moved like water across the thin, swaying rope. She performed stunning gymnastics moves; flipping, rolling, standing on her hands, and each time landed surefootedly upon the rope. Meanwhile down below a fire roared.

She must have been Fire Nation, and have been raised to overcome such extreme conditions in her time at the circus, because despite the flames flickering away below her, the girl remained focused and showed no sign of fear. In fact, she was smiling brightly the whole time.

Was she Fire Nation? Katara hadn't been there that long – she had only arrived a few days earlier with her father – but she hadn't seen many people with the girl's colouring. Most Fire Nation people had black hair and amber eyes, or so it seemed to Katara, but this girl had lengthy brown hair tied back into a plait that swished about as she moved. She couldn't help but wonder what colour the girl's eyes were.

The girl continued her acrobatics, flipping high up in the air with that ever-present smile on her face, twisting and then landing on one hand, teetering above the flames. As she landed, Katara couldn't help but gasp. Her heart pounded in fear for the girl. Though the girl had landed, the worry did not dissipate with a sigh. In fact, it heightened. The girl began to wobble, and the smile flickered then disappeared. Katara, almost pre-emptively, leapt into action. The whole crowd at the circus gasped and saw the girl tumble.

Eyes widened, Katara screamed out, breaking free from the barriers and jumped out into the ring. As fast as she could, she bended the water from the nearby troughs and buckets, and threw her power as far as possible. To her horror there was not enough to quell the flames so she made do with forcing the water to cushion the girl, and brought her over to safety.

There was stunned silence from the crowd. Then the murmuring began, and a few boos were cried out. A water-bender? How was that possible?

Katara paid no attention. All she was focused on was the girl in pink.

She seemed shocked, now sitting in a puddle of water far from the flames, soaked to the bone. Katara rushed over.

"Are you okay?" She asked, crouching down and placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl looked up with large, confused brown eyes. _Brown eyes_ , Katara thought. She really isn't like other Fire Nation people.

"Am I okay?" The girl repeated, "Am I okay? I'm soaking wet! What just happened?"

Katara smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry. I used the water to cushion your fall and save you from the flames."

"Oh." The girl, looked over her shoulder to the flames, then back at Katara. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Katara offered her hand to help the girl up. She took it and smiled.

"So you can control water?"

"Yes. I'm a water-bender." Katara explained. "Visiting the Fire Nation with my father for an important diplomatic meeting with the Fire Lord." Why she felt the need to explain herself in detail, Katara had no idea. Maybe it was the restless jeers from the crowd. They were obviously not impressed by a water-bender spoiling their circus act.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. What's your name?"

Katara smiled and told the girl her name. "And what might yours be?"

"I'm Ty Lee." The girl replied. The girl then glanced over Katara's shoulder and her smile disappeared for a second. Katara turned around to see a man standing with his arms folder, tapping his foot impatiently, and glaring over.

"Sorry, Katara. I have to go. My boss looks pretty mad at me. But thank you for saving my life." Ty Lee leaned over and kissed Katara on the cheek. The water-bender froze in surprise by the intimate gesture, and blushed. "See you later – I hope." Ty Lee said, before running over to her boss. Katara just touched her cheek gently and smiled back.

"I hope so too."


End file.
